


"Honey Lavender"

by CryingBluejay



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, DadSchlatt, George Needs a Hug, I dislike how bad skeppy and phils real names is there tags, I never seen this ship so im giving it a chance, M/M, Techno needs a hug, The Author Regrets Everything, Tommy is a raccoon hybrid you cant change my mind, but its in the background, i dont know what else to tag, techno with long hair Pog, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingBluejay/pseuds/CryingBluejay
Relationships: But most of them are in the background, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/GeorgeNotFound, Zak Carder/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"Honey Lavender"

Why did he agree to walk here again? It was cold and he wanted to go back to his mushroom home, Maybe he should have just texted techno he had a gift for him and let the pigling pick it up himself. 

Why was he giving him a gift? because Valentine passed and he wanted to be nice atlest. He sighs and hugs himself, making sure not to crush the present, He should have brought a bigger jacket. He finally arrives at techno's cottage, He sighs and puts the present in front of the door.

George didn't want to talk to the hybrid, It was cold, so he quickly knocks on the door and starts walking down the steps and away from the cottage.

Now Techno didn't expect to find a gift on his doorstep and to see George walking away from his home. Oh, this definitely confused him 100%. He grabs the gift and looks inside it, Finding some chocolate and some other things, he grabs one of the chocolates and puts it in his mouth. It was decent, so he walks back inside while closing the door behind him and continues to eat the sweets.

_______________

Techno walks back outside, he was gonna chop some wood and probably kill something. The voices were doing their usual thing like a debate on how something was better than the other, help him if they felt like it, or just tell the pigling hybrid something useless.

'PERSON IN SNOW!'

'wait what voice number 69?'

'PERSON IN THE S N O W YOU IDIOTS'

Well indeed there was someone in the snow, It was George.

'Kill HIM!'

'N O, let's help him!'

'Let him die in the snow'

'Take him back home, he brought us a gift so let's be NICE!'

'Well that's true.. Everyone who agrees with voice number 14 says E'

And oh dear prime lord there was a lot of E's. "Fine I'll take him back," He picks up the small passed up male and starts walking back to his cottage 


End file.
